Dream Man
by Julla-Luna
Summary: A very real dream that could be more... (sorry, not much for summaries!) Sabrina and Salem (one shot – season 7; no fury!)


**Sabrina the teenage witch: Dream Man**

I choose the 7th season as Sabrina is of legal age so there is no icky age issues there. This is after the episode where Sabrina put's her magic in the Tupperware container and Salem ends up with a foot (thank you, YouTube).

Hope you like my thought.

I own nothing! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After getting home, from being captured for a supernatural zoo, Sabrina cleaned up and went to bed. Having become accustom to weird and freaky stuff, had no problem curling in for a rest.<p>

She didn't find it strange when her dream brought her to a castle balcony, because that was magic right?!

It had to be high in the mountains for she saw snow on the peaks in the distance. The cool breeze blew around her causing a chill to travel up her spine. Her shift (apparently she was in mid-evil night clothes now – again any other person would have puzzled or pulled back realizing this, but as that was not strange in her world, Sabrina barely noticed), blew around, tangling about her legs, rising revealing her calves.

Strong arms came from behind her, enveloping her in a scorching embrace that chased away the chill, holding her to a solid chest. Sabrina, tried to turn her head to see, but as she did the wind blew her hair into her face, so she was blinded. "Come inside." The stranger's voice vibrated through her body. "You'll catch your death out here." With that, she was lift up and carried inside, bridal style.

The room was dark, blindingly so, and warm. She could hear a fire crackle, but see no light. The warm of the air was followed by the soft sinking into a deep huge bed. Still unable to focus her eyes, Sabrina felt his weight sink in beside her. His arms again, found her and pulled her close, her back to his chest. The warmth was so calming and the bed so comfortable, Sabrina did not question this.

His hand, started to slide down her leg, to the edge of the night gown and gently tug it to rise. His fingers, massaged the leg, and hip as they started to creep up. However, our innocent Sabrina started to kick up a fuss. "Woah, woah... just what do you think you're doing?" She demanded trying to move, but having no success. Tangled in the blankets, her clothes and his body, there was really no hope.

"I was trying to warm my lady." He purred. "You looked so very cold. I wanted to warm you from the inside out." He nuzzled her neck. Sabrina instinctively tipped her head to make it easier. "I promise, you will enjoy it." He nipped her ear lobe playfully. This caused all kinds of sensations, making her flex and grid against his body. "I think the lady likes that." She could feel his satisfied smile.

Sabrina relaxed into the bed, soaking up the attention and the feeling of being loved. She let him nibble his way down her neck and along her shoulder. Then her moral little voice jumped in, "Stop! This isn't right." She tried to sit up, but was held still. She tried to *ping* with her finger to turn the lights back on, nothing. "Woah! Why isn't my magic working?"

"Sabrina, you're dreaming." He sighed frustrated, sounding terribly familiar. "You know that you magic doesn't work to affect your own dream." She did know that, a strange effect, after all mortal could "have" magic in their dreams but witches could not. Aunt Zelda even mused once that a witch philosopher had pose the idea that mortals were actually sleeping-walking witches and the moral realm was just a collective dream. An interesting idea, but had been frowned on as it given the Pro-Mortal (a group for the equal treatment of Mortals) a great boost.

"As this is your dream," The man sighed right by her ear. "You should relax and enjoy it."

"I..." Sabrina started. "Well..." She hesitated. She could feel something was odd with this, but didn't know what. So, like any curious witch, she went with it. Her mystery man, continued to kiss down her throat and over her shoulder, nipping her lightly. She jumped a bit.

"Don't be nervous," He chuckled. "A little love bite."

"But I don't like..." She protested. As a moan escaped her lips as he sucked on her collar bone.

"Clearly, you do." She could feel his smirk against his skin. "Maybe you saw, or read something about it and you wanted to try it... safely, without asking."

"That and I'm single." Sabrina mused a bit bitterly. He moved her shift up. Sabrina squeaked. "Could we get some light? Just a bit."

He sighed and chuckled. "As my lady wishes." The lights went up, well it was fire light bouncing off the walls. It was soft light, her eyes didn't even scream at the suddenness of it. Sure sign of a dream. Her mysterious lover, did not look like anyone she knew. His hair was dark, well black really. However, his eyes were the palest brown, nearly yellow. His skin, which covered a fit (but not rock hard body), had a deep tan to it. He was clearly a man, not a boy. His lips, that had already been pretty busy, were full and soft. She bolted up as he went to kiss her. "What now?" His frustration was clear.

"Who are you?" The perky blond asked. "I don't know you. You are supposed to know everyone in your dreams."

He growled, as he sat facing her. "Have you never dreamt of a celebrity?" She shrugged then nodded subtly. "Alright then, you don't know them." He paused, letting the thought sink in. "So, is it not possible that you saw a picture of this face, this body, and thought it might be good for a romp?"

"Well..." She looked confused.

"You are having this conversation with your own subconscious." He sat back against the headboard. "So, do you want to talk or forget all those things that are causing you stress. It's as my lady wishes."

Sabrina puzzled over this a few moments. After the night she had, she was ready for a bit of harmless fantasy. Especially with someone, that wasn't tied to her heart. After all, it wasn't really real. It was safe. "Umm... okay. So what now?"

He smiled, a dark smirk. He kissed her, claiming her lips. "This seems a good place to start." His lips driving all doubts and fears from her mind. She let go and went with the feeling. She let his hand slide down to her hem. She didn't stop him as he raised it. Pressing his advantage, his hand slide up her body then pulled the shift off. "Much better!" He smirked, and dove in for another scorching kiss.

She wished that she hadn't got the lights. Being bare to a stranger like this, made her inherent innocents, start to overrule her desire again. "Now, now..." He cooed. Kissing her again, "You are beautiful." His eyes matched his words, devouring her body. His lips claimed hers, she sighed. He moved over her and slowly kissed his way down. Her neck, her shoulder, swirling his tongue around then suckling her nipple.

Sabrina, instinctively reached up with one hand to hold him there and the other clawed his back. Her gasp at the sensation was loud in the silent room. He grazed his teeth around the tender flesh. To which her nails dug in deeper. He chuckled, that manly sort of brazen chuckle, when he thinks he holds all the cards. "You leave your mark, I'll leave mine." He licked the hard nub before descending on the other one. Sabrina, purred in delight. "Now that's a sound I like."

He continued to tease her as he moved over her body. Licking, nipping, and sucking her into a mindless fever. Sabrina was panting, and glistening in the soft fire light. He hovered over her womanhood, he breathed in her readiness. Smirking at her glazed eyed face, he dipped his head down for a long deep lick.

Sabrina's body jumped, and contorted. She writhed in pleasure, as her body hit its first peak of delight. "Tisk... tisk... so soon." He taunted. "But we've only begun to play kitten." With that he lowered his head. He made long strokes, broad with his tongue. The roughness of one side, paired with the softness of the other, caused her to see stars. Playful little fast flicks over her love bud that sent her wild. Her hands alternating between holding him to her and thrashing about and gripping the sheets. Deep plunging movements, hinting at the pleasure to come as he tasted her deepest treasures.

Now the young woman was past gone, having given into pleasure completely. She was past thinking, no wonder after this people were distracted. When he rose to face her, she eagerly pulled him down for a kiss. He smiled at her being the aggressor like this, but only so far. He was still in control and now was time for the main course.

He lift his body up slightly, moving the two in line. He used his legs to bring hers apart, while he kissed her deeply and stroked her hair. His throbbing cock brushed against her soaking opening. She moaned in his mouth, and raised her hips begging him to join her. He complied, of course. For he would have been a cad, not to.

Sabrina stilled started at the feeling. It was so solid, and filling... but shouldn't it hurt? She'd always read that the first time hurt. She dismissed the thought... this was a dream! The rules didn't apply.

She felt the heavy, heated part of him, work deep into her. The pace was slow, but pleasing and the waves of pleasure rolled over her. Her third rush of the night came when he was seated fully. Her body massaging and flexing around him. It was better than the first, when he'd started to lick her. Better than the second when he'd been plunging his tongue into her.

He smiled, chuckling confidently. "I'll take that as a sign you like the feel of me." Sabrina blushed, which was, of course, insane; as this dark haired stranger had seen her naked, ravished her with his tongue and was now nuts deep in her, the moment of embarrassment had long passed. "Are you ready for more?" He kissed her, not waiting for a reply. He felt her shift under him, which was all the consent he needed to start to pump in and out of her. He set a rhythm deep, hard, varying speed.

It was his turn to be startled when she tried to wrap her legs up around his waist. He liked her enthusiasm, but that wasn't the angle he wanted. So he held her hips down, covering her with his body. This kept them close (like she wanted) and gave him the leverage and solid resistance he wanted.

Sabrina, was not a quiet lover, she started to moan and pant and scream. She let him know by volume, for her sounds were unintelligible, that she liked it. He was getting close, his control was fading, his rhythm becoming erratic.

His release was a warm fulfilling pool felt deep within. Not wanting to be selfish and leave things unfinished. He ground his body against her clit while he was locked in bliss. Sabrina's body rock from a 4th orgasm, leaving them both panting, sweaty and content.

In the morning, Sabrina felt relaxed and satisfied while her muscles felt they had run a marathon. She found she was lingering in her room, not wanting to go and face her roommates. Her procrastination lead her to flipping through one of her aunt old scrapbooks. Sabrina was glancing at the face, most of whom she'd never met, or was likely to, as they were members of Salem's rebellion and many had been changed into animals. She paused on the picture of a handsome dark haired, paled eyed man.

Her jaw dropped as she read "Our dynamic lead, Salem Saberhagen".

* * *

><p>This was a fist for me. My first M story (one shot). My first on request story.<p>

So what do you think? Reviews appreciated!

thanks to: vampygurl402 and arashi wolf princess for the inspiration and support!


End file.
